IS IT TIME TO SAY NO TO THE UNITED NATIONS?
by Jaxhawk Truth never needs to be explained or apologized for.It stand alone as a sentinel for freedom of expression. Article 1 of the UN Charter states: The Purposes of the United Nations are to maintain international peace and security, to take effective collective measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the suppression of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace, and to bring about by peaceful means, and in conformity with the principles of justice and international law, adjustment or settlement of international disputes or situations which might lead to a breach of the peace; To develop friendly relations among nations based on respect for the principle of equal rights and self-determination of peoples, and to take other appropriate measures to strengthen universal peace; To achieve international co-operation in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for human rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion; and To be a centre for harmonizing the actions of nations in the attainment of these common ends. Chapter 1, Article 2 of the UN Charter states: The Organization and its Members, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles: The Organization is based on the principle of the sovereign equality of all its Members. All Members, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from membership, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Charter. All Members shall settle their international disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security, and justice, are not endangered. All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of any state, or in any other manner inconsistent with the Purposes of the United Nations.source:Wikapedia This TREATY was signed at the United Nations Conference on International Organization in San Francisco, California, on June 26, 1945, by 50 of the 51 original member countries (Poland, the other original member, which was not represented at the conference, signed it later). It entered into force on October 24, 1945, after being ratified by the five permanent members of the Security Council—the Republic of China (later replaced by the People's Republic of China), France, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (later replaced by the Russian Federation), the United Kingdom, and the United States—and a majority of the other signatories. The actual United Nations did not begin until 1951. The United Nations organization was established on October 24, 1951. It is not supposed to be a world government, and it does not make laws but should provide a means to help resolve international conflicts and formulate policies. Its 191 Members States accept the obligations of the UN Charter that sets out the principles of international relations. Its purpose is: - To maintain international peace and security. - To develop friendly relations among nations. - To cooperate in solving international problems and in promoting respect for human rights. - To be a center for harmonizing the actions of nations. By all criteria for measurement of success. The UN has been a colossal failure that costs billions of dollars, is rife with corruption, and filled with members who represent Countries that "hate" us. Yet it still sits on the New York City banks of the Hudson River as a constant reminder of its failure to accomplish even it's basic mission. To maintain the PEACE! Just like the League of Nations that preceded it, it has been a colossal "boon dongle". It presided over the Korean War, Vietnam War, Cold War, War in Bosnia, Dessert Storm, The Iraq War and the ongoing War in the Middle East between the Hamas terrorists and Israel. This while both North Korea and Iran continue their march toward nuclear arms that will be a threat to their neighbors and the rest of the Free World. What they have managed to do is be involved up to their collective necks in the "Oil for Food" scandal in Iraq, and now they are asking countries to dig deep to help alleviate the poverty and hunger associated with it in Africa. A noble idea, except they are asking a free World to contribute at a time of financial crisis, to nations that are run by corrupt dictators who syphon off a large portion of the food and money that is delivered to their Countries, to aid their stay in power. Unless the UN dedicates itself to rid the world of African and Asian dictators like AL BASHIR, BIYA, Paul, HABRE, and the despot of Ethiopia, Mengistu who had as many as 1.5 Million of his own people executed in just four years between 1975 and 1979. This ranks among the top ten genocides of the twentieth century. Those that survived the genocide had a good chance of starving, since Mengistu’s regime stole international food aid during Ethiopia’s famine during the mid 1980’s and distributed it among themselves. And unfortunately there are many, many more! In Zimbabwae, the country is reeling under a massive economic crisis resulting from failed IMF/ World Bank neo-liberal economic policies that the government adopted under the Economic Structural Adjustment Program (ESAP) of 1990. Unemployment is widespread, now estimated at 80%. The formal sector continues to shrink with companies folding down everyday resulting in massive job loses, and rampant starvation. All this being overseen by dictator Mugabe. Unfortunately, too many of these despots are voting members in the venal United Nations. The money requested will be poured down the funnel of corruption and waste, despite all the pious platitudes of Secretary Ban Ki-moon. The United States should withhold contributing to any fund this corrupt organization, and continue to support private organizations, like Catholic Charities who actually see that food gets in the mouths of hungry children. Tags: famine CHARTER UN CHARTER __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 24, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: UN CHARTER Opinions Category: FAMINE Opinions Category: CHARITY Opinions Category: AFRICA Opinions Category: DICTATORS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.